Trouble in the Early Morning
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: In which Lafayette calls Angelica at one o'clock in the morning and she is not happy for the reason. Modern AU


**As some of you reading might know, I have recently found a love for Lafgelica. This increased tenfold when I found out that Angelica and her husband John Church actually bailed Lafayette out of prison. Hence, this stupid little one-shot was made. Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Angelica Schuyler groaned when she heard her phone blare loudly as she forced her eyes open. She had fallen asleep while she was on her phone, so it had been right next to her ear. "Who is this?" she grounded out, irritated. She hadn't bothered to look at the caller ID; she was much too tired. Besides, anyone she knew had their own picture.

" _Bonjour mon amour_ ," came the nervous response.

She blinked through he haziness before glancing at her nightstand clock. "Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, why the _actual hell_ are you calling me at one o'clock in the morning from an unknown number?" Her tone was mostly annoyed with an underlying tone of concern. Lafayette may have been an easygoing guy, but he was careful. He wouldn't lose his phone and he wouldn't be calling her at one in the morning unless something was wrong.

"You see, _Mon Ange_ , I may have gotten..."

Angelica was rapidly losing her patience. "Gotten _what_ , Lafayette?"

"...Arrested..."

Her eye twitched before she sighed heavily. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Words can not describe how much I love you."

"Save it." Angelica more than a little aggressively hung up her cellphone and groaned. Leave it to her boyfriend to get himself arrested. She knew that him going out with Hamilton, Laurens, _and_ Mulligan was a bad idea. Wherever those four went together, chaos was bound to follow.

OoOoOo

Angelica was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest as her boyfriend was released. "Explain yourself," she ordered upon seeing him. Yet even as she said this she was already walking back towards her car.

Lafayette was struggling to keep up with her fast pace. "Mon amour, it was all Alexander's fault," he insisted. "You know he cannot keep his mouth shut. He started a fight at the bar and him, John, Hercules, and I had to save him. As usual." He had hoped that that last statement would at least get her to crack a smile (she adored laughing at Alexander's expense).

His hopes were dashed, however, when the corners of her mouth didn't even twitch as they reached her car. "If that's the case, _Gilbert_ , where are Alexander, John, and Hercules?" she demanded.

He flinched; he was only "Gilbert" to her when she was angry. Usually, it "Laf" or when she was the least bit annoyed with him, "Lafayette." Gilbert meant he was going to go extra to make it up to her. "I'm afraid I can not answer that."

Angelica stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and getting in the car. "Get in, Gilbert."

Lafayette frowned slightly at the name before obliging. " _Angélique_ , I really am sorry," he muttered quietly.

She regarded him out of the corner of her eye for a moment before her face softened. He obviously hadn't meant to get arrested, he was just sticking up for his friend. If there was anyone to blame here, it was Alexander Hamilton. She supposed she could let her lover off the hook. "I know you are, love." She offered him a smile and took his hand. "Don't worry about it."

He immediately brightened at that. "Really?"

Angelica nodded. "Of course." She paused before speaking again, "Alexander's getting his ass kicked though."

Lafayette thought about this for a moment. "That's fair, _mon amour_." He winked at her. "You should tell your sister. She'll let him have it."

She grinned. "Good idea, Laf." Eliza was the most trusting, the most kind person she knew. Despite this, she definitely got angry once in a while. Let's just say that getting on her bad side was not a good idea. Crossing her wasn't in anyone's best interest.

He kissed her on the cheek. " _Je t'aime chéri_ ," he said softly.

Angelica softly ran her thumb across his knuckles. "I love you too."

OoOoOo

 **I hope you liked it. The end was... eh, but please review and tell me what you think! See ya!**


End file.
